Song of Happiness
by gurechi
Summary: It's a nice day to do nothing, so Naruto sings. Sasuke listens.
1. Song of Happiness

**Koufuku** **no Canon**

**Song of Happiness**

by gure

----------------------------------------------

**Comments:** A short drabble about nothing. Sasuke/Naruto fluff. ;;; I just suddenly had an intense desire to write something about this song. And no, it's not actually a song Naruto or I made up. It's an actual song titled "Koufuku no Canon" (the title of this drabble), sung by Bank Band. It's an extremely addictive song in which you'll find yourself shamelessly singing along for it's simple lyrics. Note that this piece might not make sense to everyone. 

----------------------------------------------

It was a nice day. A very nice day with bright blue sky and puffy cotton clouds. Naruto grinned widely, arms spread in eagle fashion as he lay comfortably on his apartment roof. He could heard the birds chirping cheerfully at each other, the faint happy voices of the people walking and talking to each other on the streets below him.

Currently, he was alone, feeling too lazy to do anything productive. Technically, he should be training. After all, today was a nice day, just perfect for a whole day of training and playing pranks.

Stretching his arms forward towards the sky, he looked at the contrast of his tanned hand and the blue blue sky. Ah heck, he always could do all that later. Right now, it was a perfect morning to just do nothing. Smiling and dropping his hand back to his side, Naruto started to sing happily, not caring he sounded like an idiot. Not that there was anyone who could hear him anyway.

"Sora sora sora, kaze kaze kaze, tori tori to-"

"What the hell are you singing, dobe?"

Surprised, the blond boy tilted his head and stared at the dark haired shinobi standing menacingly above where he laid, body blocking his view of the beautiful sky.

"Oi, stop blocking my view," fumed Naruto. He was having a perfectly fun time on his on. Why did Sasuke have to find him now at this time?

Sasuke his body away from said view, sighed, and collapsed gracefully a meter away from the usually loud ninja. His initial intention of looking for Naruto just to spar with him diffused as he found himself tilting his head upwards to look at what the dobe was looking at.

It _was_ a nice day.

"So what were you singing?" He was a bit curious as he tilted his head sideways to stare at the blond. The boy next to him did have a unique and strong voice, and he did want him to continue despite having interrupted him in the first place.

"I dunno… a happy song, I guess," replied the blond ninja as he lazily yawned and scratched the whisker marks on his cheeks. "Don't you think it's a nice day?"

Sasuke had to agree silently as he looked back up to the sky.

"Sora sora sora! Kaze kaze kaze! Tori tori tori! Uta uta uta utau-!" The blond continued, creating his own happy song as he watched the birds spread their dark wings against the white clouds.

Sasuke stifled a smile. Despite the simplicity of the song the dobe obviously made up himself, it was kind of cute. Since it was a nice day, he decided not to tease Naruto.

"Yoru yoru yoru, yume yume yume, hoshi hoshi hoshi, matataku mata hikaru…" The orange-clad ninja was apparently engulfed in his own song, his eyes focused on something beyond even the skies.

Unconcerned about Sasuke's forgotten presence, Naruto sung a song only he understood and felt.

"Tobira, kagami, tsubasa, ongaku-

Hikaru, hitori, hitomi, tamashii-"

Sasuke continued to stare at the boy beside him, smile now noticeable as the blond, oblivious of his staring, continued to sing his song to no one, or in Sasuke's mind, to anyone who would bother to stop and listen to him.

"Ai ai aisuru, ai ai ai!

Ai ai aisuru, ai ai ai-

Ame ame ame, mado mado mado-

Furu furu furu, iro iro mono omou-

Medo medo mimi, deto deto mune-

Doko doko doko, koko koko kokoro-"

"Tobira, kagami, tsubasa, ongaku-

Hikaru, hitori, hitomi, tamashii-

Ai ai aisuru, ai ai ai.

Ai ai aisuru, ai ai ai-"

Apparently finally satisfied with his song, the blond tuned back into his present situation. He was surprised that Sasuke was still there beside him. He wondered if Sasuke understood the deeper meaning of his childish song. Naruto shrugged. If the other boy didn't understand it, then no harm done. He would just brand it as something silly. But it would be nice if he did understand, even if it was a little bit.

"Ahh, you're still here…?" The blue-eyed blond finally addressed. In a slightly wistful voice, sapphire eyes back on a particularly fat cloud, he asked hesitatingly, "So what did you think…?"

For a moment, there was only silence, and Naruto thought that the dark haired boy next to him either didn't hear him or didn't bother to answer. He was prepared to chuckle awkwardly and then find another roof to reminisce on when Sasuke closed the distance between them. Naruto looked with wide eyes at the pale face that was suddenly above his.

The Uchiha had a rare smile on his face, eyes crinkled in understanding. Naruto was stunned, but he smiled back.

Apparently pleased with the blond's response, the dark-eyed shinobi laid back beside his companion, this time side by side, shoulders touching. "It's a nice day, isn't it." he stated.

Naruto just smiled wider.


	2. Koufuku no Kanon lyrics,translations

Comments: Since some people have requested for the lyrics and the translation of the song, I've posted this.

---------------------------------------

**Koufuku** **no Canon**

**Bank Band**

Romaji:

Sora sora sora kaze kaze kaze

Tori tori tori uta uta uta utau

Yoru yoru yoru yume yume yume

Hoshi hoshi matataku mata hikaru

Sora sora sora kaze kaze kaze

Tori tori tori uta uta uta utau

Yoru yoru yoru yume yume yume

Hoshi hoshi hoshi matataku mata hikaru

Tobira kagami tsubasa ongaku

Hikari hitori hitomi tamashii

Ai ai aisuru ai ai ai

Ai ai aisuru ai ai ai

Ame ame ame mado mado mado

Furu furu furu iro iro mono omou

Meto meto mimi deto deto mune

Doko doko doko koko koko kokoro

Tobira kagami tsubasa ongaku

Hikari hitori hitomi tamashii

Ai ai aisuru ai ai ai

Ai ai aisuru ai ai ai

-------- 

Translation:

Sky sky sky wind wind wind

Bird bird bird song song song

Night night night dream dream dream

Star star star twinkle shining light

Sky sky sky wind wind wind

Bird bird bird song song song

Night night night dream dream dream

Star star star twinkle shining light

Door mirror wings music

Light alone eyes soul

Love love to love love love love

Love love to love love love love

Rain rain rain window window window

Falling falling falling various memories

Eye eyes ears hands hands chest

Where where where here here heart

Love love to love love love love

Love love to love love love love


End file.
